Christmas Miracles
by Mynameiszigzag
Summary: Part of "A Curse into Love". Let's just pretend nothing happened to Lin, okay? Can be read seperate. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**Me:** Hello again! For those reading A Curse into Love, this is from that. I decided to make a special holiday fanfic from it. Can be read as part of story or can be read separate.

**That person next to me: **Can I open my present now?

**Me: **NO! Anyways, Merry Christmas!

Everyone was in the base, including Abigail. It was Christmas morning and they were opening presents. Abigail was happily strumming her guitar. Lin sat next to her.

"You should play something." He whispered.

"Okay, how about Jingle Bells?" Lin nodded.

She started to play the very well known melody, everyone turned to her. She opened her mouth to sing.

_Dashing through the snow  
>in a one horse open sleigh<br>o'er the fields we go  
>laughing all the way<br>Bells on bob tails ring  
>Making spirits bright<br>what fun it is to laugh and sing  
>a sleighing song tonight<em>

Everyone started to sing along.__

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells  
>jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>in a one horse open sleigh<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>jingle all the way<br>Oh, what fun it is to ride  
>In a one horse open sleigh<em>

Everyone stopped singing when Lin glared at them. Apparently, he wanted to hear her song and no one else.__

_A day or two ago  
>I thought I'd take a ride<br>and soon Miss Fanny Bright  
>was seated by my side<br>the horse was lean and lank  
>Misfortune seemed his lot<br>we got into a drifted bank  
>and then we got upsot<em>

Lin smiled and started to sing along. Everyone else joined in a second later. They were now laughing, singing and opening presents, all at the same time. Naru asked Mai to get him some tea. She came back a second later with peppermint tea for everyone._  
>Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells<br>jingle all the way  
>Oh, what fun it is to ride<br>in a one horse open sleigh  
>Jingle bells, jingle bells<br>jingle all the way  
>Oh, what fun it is to ride<br>In a one horse open sleigh yeah_

Everyone continued to laugh. Lin gave Abigail her present. She put her guitar down and opened it. It was a butterfly necklace she smiled and hugged him. Naru gave Mai her present. She opened it revealing the pair of earrings that she had always wanted. She squealed and hugged him. He smiled, hugging her back. Next was Ayako. She opened hers, from Takigawa. Inside was a small silver ring. He took it and got on one knee.

"Ayako, will you do me the wonderful Christmas honor and marry me?" He asked. It was dead silent.

"Yes! Oh, my gosh, this is the best Christmas ever!" They hugged and kissed.

John handed Masako a small red box. She blushed as she opened it. Inside was half of a heart. John showed her that he was wearing the other half. She smiled and murmured her thanks. Abigail picked up her guitar and started to play another song.

_Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,  
>with a corncob pipe and a button nose<br>and two eyes made out of coal.  
>Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,<br>He was made of snow but the children  
>Know how he came to life one day.<br>There must have been some magic in that  
>Old silk hat they found.<br>For when they placed it on his head  
>He began to dance around.<em>

Everyone joined in once they recognized the song. Abigail smiled and continued to sing. Lin pulled out a black top hat and put in on her head. She laughed and stood up. Then, she began to dance around.

_O, Frosty the snowman  
>was alive as he could be,<br>and the children say he could laugh  
>and play just the same as you and me.<br>Thumpetty thump thump,  
>Thumpety thump thump,<br>Look at Frosty go.  
>Thumpetty thump thump,<br>Thumpety thump thump,  
>over the hills of snow.<em>

She jumped in the air like she was going over a hill. Everyone laughed with her. Lin was just smiling and singing.

_Frosty the snowman knew  
>the sun was hot that day,<br>so he said, "Let's run and  
>we'll have some fun<br>now before I melt away."  
>Down to the village,<br>with a broomstick in his hand,  
>running here and there all<br>around the square saying,  
>Catch me if you can.<br>He led them down the streets of town  
>Right to the traffic cop.<br>And he only paused a moment when  
>He heard him holler "Stop!"<br>For Frosty the snow man  
>had to hurry on his way,<br>but he waved goodbye saying,  
>"Don't you cry,<br>I'll be back again someday"  
>Thumpetty thump thump,<br>Thumpety thump thump,  
>Look at Frosty go.<br>Thumpetty thump thump,  
>Thumpety thump thump,<br>over the hills of snow._

Every one clapped for her. She bowed, the hat falling of her head. She put her guitar down and grabbed the hat. She stepped behind Lin and placed it on his head. He grabbed her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and pushed him away. She skipped away from him. She left the room. He followed her. She was in the hallway.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just getting some non-crazy air."She smiled, turning to him. He hugged her.

"You were great." She looked up at him.

"You think so?" She asked.

He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He broke the kiss a second later.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Abigail whispered.

**Me: **Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Merry Kwanza!

**That person next to me: **Can I open my present now?

**Me: **FINE!

**That person next to me: **Yay!

**Me: **…


End file.
